Pengakuan
by FrogKeeper
Summary: Bromance—ah, atau apalah itu. AU. Typo. Gaje. OOC. Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman baik. Sasuke menjadi gugup. Kenapa? Karena dia menyukai Uzumaki Naruto. Suka. Lebih dari seorang teman. Perasaan yang lebih. Perasaan ingin memiliki. Tetapi dia menunggu Naruto untuk terlebih dahulu mengungkapkannya. Drabble, oneshot, 520 words.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, dan pihak-pihak terkait**

**I do not own the characters or anything else, except the plot in this fanfiction**—

**Jadiii... Pengakuan © FrogKeeper**

**Warning: Bromance—ah, atau apalah itu. AU. Typo. Gaje. OOC.**

**Review sangat diharapkan *kedip-kedip*, tapi flame tidak ada tempat dicorethatikucoretsini. Terima kasih banyak.**

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat baik. Mereka selalu berbagi cerita—atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang hampir selalu bercerita dan Sasuke adalah pendengar setia. Mereka terlihat selalu bersama. Saat di sekolah, di luar sekolahpun begitu.

Di atap sekolah—dua pemuda duduk berdampingan. Yang berambut hitam model pantat ayam sedang asik membaca buku. Yang berambut jabrik sedang memakan bekalnya sambil bercerita. Sesekali pemuda berambut hitam itu mengambil bento milik pemuda di sampingnya.

Di _game centre_—kita dapat menjumpai betapa antusiasnya Naruto dalam memilih DVD game yang akan dimainkan di_ Xbox_ di rumahnya. Antusias. Ya, Naruto begitu antusias. Sementara teman jalannya—Uchiha Sasuke—sama sekali tidak menunjukkan semangat.

Atau ketika di toko buku, Sasuke yang sibuk mencari novel-novel bergenre misteri maupun thriller. Walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi antusias, tetapi Naruto tahu kalau ini kesenangan Sasuke. Huh! Naruto hanya dapat bersedekap menunggu Sasuke menuju kasir untuk membayar buku-buku yang dibelinya.

Itulah keseharian Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Dua sahabat baik—saling menempel ke mana-mana. Mereka berteman sejak kecil soalnya.

Dan, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di atap sekolah.

"Ne, Teme—" Sasuke menengok lawan bicaranya,"—aku berpikir—"

"Kau bisa berpikir, Dobe?"

"—gah! Jangan memotong! Dan jangan menghina juga!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dari nada bicaranya, sedikit banyak Sasuke dapat menebak bahwa temannya itu sedang berusaha—benar-benar berusaha—memikirkan sesuatu. Biasanya dia tidak mau ambil pusing soal apapun.

Naruto menarik napasnya. Kemudian menghembuskannya. "Aku menyukai seseorang—"

Sasuke menahan napasnya.

"—tapi aku bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku—"

_Deg_. _Deg_. _Deg_. _Mungkinkah_? Sasuke menjadi gugup. Kenapa Sasuke gugup? Karena dia menyukai Uzumaki Naruto. Suka. Lebih dari seorang teman. Perasaan yang lebih. Perasaan ingin memiliki. Sasuke menyadari perasaannya ini ketika masih di SMP dulu. Dan Naruto baru menyadarinya ketika mereka sudah tingkat dua di SMA? Ah, Naruto memang lamban.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke menarik napas pelan—dan menghembuskannya pelan juga. Mencoba bersikap santai. _Aku juga menyukaimu_, _bodoh_! Sasuke menjadi tidak sabar mendengarnya.

"—kurasa aku menyukai—"

_Aduh_! _Lama sekali sih_! Sasuke gugup kembali. Naruto memandangnya penuh arti, matanya lurus memandang mata Sasuke.

—**_mu_**! _Tinggal dua huruf lagi, Dobe_! _Kau bisa_! Batin Sasuke tidak sabar. Ayolah, Sasuke sudah menunggu saat ini bertahun-tahun lama-lamanya. Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang tidak bisa dia hilangkan dari pikirannya. Orang yang membuatnya tak pernah berpacaran dengan satu orang perempuanpun!

Sasuke ingat tidak sedikit surat cinta yang masuk ke lokernya. Dia juga tidak melupakan ketika Shion—kakak kelas yang merupakan primadona di sekolah mereka—menembaknya. Sasuke dengan halus menolak Shion. Demi apa? Demi saat ini tiba! Demi saat dimana Naruto menyadari perasaannya. Mungkinkah—

"—SAKURA! HARUNO SAKURA! Aku menyukai Haruno Sakura, Sasuke!" Naruto mengguncang kedua lengan Sasuke.

—dia terlalu berharap? Mungkinkah Sasuke terlalu dibuat gila oleh perasaannya? Atau mungkin dia salah dengar? Uchiha Sasuke menjadi Haruno Sakura?

Nyatanya tidak. Naruto tidak mungkin salah sebut—dia bahkan menyebut nama Sakura TIGA KALI!

Dan saat itu pandangan Sasuke menjadi kosong, Sasuke—

"Teme? Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto dengan nada lumayan keras.

—patah hati. Ya, Sasuke patah hati—karena terlalu berharap?

Ah, lupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

#AuthorDibakar

Eh, maap ._. #tunduk2. Tadinya mau bikin multichap, entah kenapa malah drabble gaje yang jadi.


End file.
